vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Uni (Hyperdimension Neptunia)
|-|Base= |-|Black Sister= |-|Generation Processor Unit= Summary Uni (aka Black Sister) is the Goddess/CPU candidate of Lastation of the "Hyperdimension Neptunia" franchise. Uni meets Nepgear when she goes to the guild looking for some quest she can accept. She mistakingly believes Nepgear to be a quest giver, but then realizes that both of them must be in search of quest to do. Then Uni begins to tease Nepgear until they begin to realize they both have a lot in common and Uni decides she'll team up with Nepgear and they can go on a quest together. After she finds out that Nepgear's Purple Sister, she gets angry and leaves. Later on, she challenges Nepgear to a duel. She blames Nepgear for leaving her sister there and running away. But she loses to Nepgear alone and leaves. Then, she blames herself for being so weak and begins to train. When they meet again, they fight together and Uni can match up with Nepgear right now, so they get closer and become friends again. Later on, she with other 3 candidates rescue 4 goddesses and together, they beat Arfoire the Deity of Sin. While she and her sister look nearly identical, Uni is a lot friendlier and perky in comparison. Comparing her relationship with Nepgear, it's a lot better than Neptune and Noire's at first. Much like her sister, however, she is a tsundere and says things like "I guess I'll let you...". Uni seems also to be less serious than Noire and seems to enjoy her time with the other younger sisters. It's mentioned she does not like to be girly, meaning Uni may have tomboy traits which can be shown during her last Chirper event she has a hobby of collecting guns and in another event where she rather prefers to play at an arcade with Nepgear than do things a normal teenage girl would do. She eventually gives in however, upon rescuing Noire and after Noire later comments on how strong she's gotten Uni begins to cry in joy much to her sister's surprise. Uni is also self-conscious of her appearance shown when Nepgear asks about her breasts when she transforms for Uni to angrily deny the topic and say it's now off-limits. She also is highly jealous and shocked when she finds out her underwear was sold for the least price in an auction by Gust who was selling the CPU Candidates items. As a Goddess Candidate, Uni can transform into her CPU counterpart: Black Sister. As Black Sister, unlike the others, Uni in terms of color and appearance while in HDD form resembles Noire almost exactly. Both wearing black with silver and white coloring with white hair. While Noire's eyes are glowing blue-green in HDD form, Uni as Black Sister has green eyes. When comparing the outfits, Black Sister has a lot more revealed in comparison to Black Heart. However, it's worth nothing that her chest has actually shrunken in size while everyone either stays the same, or grows. Uni is the Personification of Sony's Playstation Handhelds (PSP/PS VITA) which is referenced through her appearance in both forms, her processor units, and some of her dialogue. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, possibly Low 5-B | Low 2-C | Varies. At least Low 7-B, possibly 5-B with low shares, Low 2-C at average shares, 2-C at high shares Name: Uni, Black Sister Origin: Hyperdimension Neptunia Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Goddess/CPU candidate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (wields a gun), Adept in martial arts, can transform into her goddess form via Hard Drive Divinity | Flight in her Goddess Form, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Town level, possibly Small Planet level (Slightly weaker than her sister) | Universe level+ (Slightly weaker than Histoire) | Varies depending on the amount of Shares. At least Small City level+, possibly Planet level with low Shares, Universe level+ at average Shares, Low Multiverse level at high Shares (Slightly weaker than the regular CPUs such as Black Heart) Speed: At least Supersonic | At least Hypersonic (She can match up with Neptune's speed without trouble) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Despite being a ranged fighter, should still be somewhat comparable to Nepgear) | At least Class 5, likely higher (Comparable to the White Sisters) Striking Strength: At least Town Class, possibly ' Small Planet Class' | Universal+ | Varies. At least Small City Class+, possibly Planet Class with low Shares, Universal+ at average Shares, Low Multiversal at high Shares Durability: At least Town level, possibly Small Planet level (Slightly weaker than her sister) | Universe level+ (Comparable to the Makers, who took hits from CFW Magic) | Varies depending on the amount of Shares. At least Small City level+, possibly Planet level with low Shares, Universe level+ at average Shares, Low Multiverse level at high Shares (Slightly weaker than her sister and the other regular CPUs) Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: Gun (Transforms into a Gun with the shape of a PSP when in her Goddess form) Intelligence: Smart Weaknesses: She doesn't believe in her own power because her sister always says "you're not strong enough". Her Goddess Powers are powered by the Share Energy of her Continent Lastation (Share Energy is basically the amount of Faith the people put into the Goddess). So if her Share Energy were to be drained then her transformation will be cancelled out. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hard Drive Divinity (HDD):' Uni transforms into her Goddess form. *'Tricolor Order:' Uni learns this skill from her sister, but she uses a gun instead. *'Radiant Bullet:' Uni shoots a bullet which explodes when hit. *'Searing Bullet:' Uni shoots 3 bullets very fast and hits the same spot. *'Blind Firing:' Uni shoots a bullet at the enemy's eyes. *'Volcano/Icicle/Pierce Bullet:' Uni shoots a fire/ice/AP bullet at the enemy. *'Venom/Paralysis Shoot:' Uni shoots a venom/paralysis bullet at the enemy. *'EX Multi Buster:' Uni shoots a very strong laser beam. *'XMB: Empress:' Uni removes her Gun's limiter, which transforms the Rifle into a Gatling Gun and sprays a rain of bullets at the enemy. *'Brave Cannon:' A stronger version of EX Multi Buster. This beam is so strong and may damage her gun. *'NGP:' Uni's secret move. She kicks the enemy into the air and sprays her XMB:Empress rapidly until her enemy becomes full of holes. Key: BoS Base | Current Base | Black Sister Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Female Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 5